Mi verdadero amor
by Harye Lee
Summary: Los recuerdos permanecerán en su corazón, no importa que pasen mil años siempre nos amaremos. Si alguno muere nos encontraremos aquí, este es un hermoso lugar, aquí nos dijimos por primera vez que nos amábamos. LevixEren, Reencarnación. Final abierto, se dejara a su imaginación ;)
**Disclaimer: snk no m pertenece.**

 **Parejas: Ereri/Riren quien sabe**

 **Advertencias: Ninguno. Un fic cliché creo**

 **Genero: Ni idea**

* * *

Aunque no se le notara, estaba realmente feliz, estaba a pocos segundos de casarse con el amor de su vida: Petra Ral. Una joven hermosa y humilde, su mejor amiga desde la preparatoria.

Ella podía llenar ese vació que, desde que tenía memoria siempre lo atormentaba.

-Petra Ral ¿Aceptas como esposo a Rivaille Ackerman?

 **"Cuando tenga veintidós años nos casaremos"**

Miro a Petra, había escuchado una dulce voz, una diferente a la de su futura esposa.

 **"Seremos tan felices"**

Apenas y pudo escuchar al sacerdote hacerle la pregunta, esa que sellaría su destino.

-Yo...- Se mojó los labios tragando saliva.

 **"Tendremos una casita hermosa y limpia, sargento Levi"**

Esa voz, esa que acariciaba hermosamente su nombre, esos labios carnosos y dulces que había probado tantas veces.

 **"Cuando seamos viejos espero que aun así me ames Levi"**

-¿Estas bien cariño? Te vez pálido- Se abrazó a sí mismo, antes que Petra la tocara, antes escucharla era como un anestesia que lo calmaba, ahora con solo imaginar que le tocara le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

 _ **"Idiota, yo debería decirle eso, cuando tu tengas mi edad seré el más viejo, soy casi veinte años más viejo que tú. Casarme a los treinta y muchos... no suena tan mal, ¿seguirás amándome aunque sea un viejo treintañero y tu un joven de veintidós?"**_

-Yo, no puedo- Petra le miro sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto la chica muy alterada.

 **"Claro que sí, porque te amo mi viejito"**

-No me voy a casar contigo- Las facciones de Petra se desfiguraron, ya no había rastro de una chica hermosa y feliz, ahora solo había enojo y frustración.

\- ¿De que mierda hablas Rivaille?- Petra apretó la mandíbula, aun había la posibilidad de que Levi no hubiera recordado a Eren.

\- Que no me puedo casar contigo Petra, quiero casarme con Eren, con mi mocoso- El decir su nombre lo lleno de orgullo.

-Lo dudo, busque por años a la familia Jaeger y murieron hace diez años, incluso su hijo Jade Jaeger, el único hijo de Gisha, ósea Eren-

\- Eso da igual, adiós Petra, esta boda se cancela-

-Espera- Se alejó antes de que Petra lo tocara, corrió sin importarle que otros le miraran, no pudo ver sus rostros, ya que solo tenía en mente a Eren.

 _ **"Y tu siempre serás un mocoso, aunque yo tenga cincuenta y tu treinta y cinco. ¿Nos imaginas a esa edad? Vamos a parecer una pasas, así como siempre lo dices."**_

Tenía que llegar a esa hora, a ese lugar, Eren lo estaría esperando.

 **"Me encantaría verte con canas, ese cabello negro con destellos platinados, me hubiera gustado verlo. Me acabo de dar cuenta, has estado muy hablador mi amor"**

Sonrió, con ese traje se veía muy bien, Eren lo elogiaría y se enamoraría de el al instante.

 _ **"Es porque quiero escucharte mi amor, hasta el final, hasta que seamos viejos, así que...por favor Eren, no te mueras"**_

-Eren- Se secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo favorito. Los recuerdos eran muy dolorosos, aunque pasaran mil años siempre lo recordaría.

 **"Ojala pudiera prometerle no morir, lo que sí puedo prometer es que si hay otra vida, nos encontraremos aquí, este es un hermoso lugar, aquí nos dijimos por primera vez que nos amábamos."**

Sintió ese dolor en su corazón, era como vivir ese día otra vez. Era un sentimiento nostálgico, como si hubieran pasado minutos en lugar de años.

Llego al lugar, obviamente todo había cambiado, todo menos el árbol, parecía que al menos era el mismo.

Miro el árbol, era un hermoso abedul.

\- Ella dijo que moriste, pero no importa, te esperare en nuestra próxima vida- Toco el abedul- De nuevo he llegado tarde.

Derramo algunas lágrimas, aun pasaran mil años para encontrarse, él lo esperaría pacientemente.

-Levi- Se giró para ver al dueño de esa voz, jadeando por la sorpresa de ver a Eren.

\- Mi amor- Sonrió corriendo hacia él, nada los separaría en esta vida, se irían lejos, a un lugar con paz y ningún peligro.

Nada los separaría.

-Mi Levi- Eren lo abrazo, estaba realmente feliz de sentir a Rivaille de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Oh por Higia Eren, te extrañe tanto- Le beso en los labios con impaciencia, Eren le siguió el mismo ritmo, uno muy urgido, tratando de recordarse.

Se separaron mirándose fijamente.

-No ha cambiado en nada, aunque creo que en esta vida tenemos casi la misma edad.

 _ **"Es una promesa Eren, te esperare, cada 14 de julio, a las 12 en punto, no llegues tarde"**_

-Tu tampoco, estas igual de idiota, has llegado tarde-

 **"Es una promesa Levi...te amo mi amor"**

-Ah propósito, ¿Porque esta vestido tan elegante?- Eren le coloco la mano en su mejilla, era tan irreal tocar al hombre que hace años no veía.

\- Oh, eso, vengo de mi boda- Jaeger abrió los ojos sorprendido- Casi me caso con la persona equivocada, pero recordé todo a tiempo. Eso fue pura suerte, pero da igual ahora me puedo casar con mi verdadero amor.

-Eso es bueno, al contrario de usted yo no tuve suerte- Levi frunció el ceño- Yo si me case con la persona equivocada.

Jaeger levanto su mano, mostrando un brillante anillo de bodas.

-¿¡Eh!?

 _ **"Yo también te amo... Eren"**_

* * *

 ** _Siempre quise hacer un one-shot así, ya les digo, tal vez es cliché, pero me gusto mucho escribirlo, espero que se sorprendieran con el final. Es un relato simple y sin mucha ideas. pero a mi me fascino, con la muerte de un personaje y rencarnacion, algún día haré uno con muerte de algún personaje, así bien Isa la llama_**


End file.
